Pacific Halibut
Description The Pacific Halibut is the largest species of flatfish after the closely related Atlantic Halibut. Growing to 8 feet in length and 500 pounds in weight, it is an apex predator of habitat. It is a right-eye flounder, meaning that both of its eyes are on the right side of its head, as opposed to the left-eye flounders where the inverse is true. The right side of the fish ranges from muddy green to brown in color, whereas the left side is white. While Pacific Halibut are generally bottom-feeders, they do sometimes chase down pelagic fish such as cod, pollock, and sometimes salmon. Seal remains have even been found in their stomachs. Alaska's Cold Water Killer In Season 7 Episode 4 "Alaska's Cold Water Killer", Jeremy Wade searched for a killer fish that was responsible for a series of disappearances with very little evidence. After realizing that the attacks could not have occurred in fresh water, Jeremy dismissed the King Salmon, and after diving with Salmon Sharks, found them to lack the necessary aggression. ' However, the Pacific Halibut is a much different predator. It is highly aggressive when caught, and is almost never brought into ships alive. Jeremy also found Native American Halibut hooks that had a highly specialized guard stopping large Halibut from even biting in the first place. Very large Halibut have been known to kill fishermen by flopping in the boat with enough force to break their bones. At the end of the episode, Jeremy was able to bring in a Halibut without being injured. He roughly estimated it at 120 pounds, although it may not have actually weighed this much. Cold Water Mystery Jeremy Wade returned to Alaska in Dark Waters to investigate the disappearance of the Pacific Halibut. He has heard many reports from locals saying that in the past few years, strange things have been happening in Alaska. Pollock have been reported at unusual depths, and more Humpback Whales are arriving. He hears from scientists that it may be a warm water "bubble" growing under the surface of the ocean. This would explain the occurrence of a subtropical fish in Alaska. On the hunt for a Halibut, Jeremy travels to a remote island, but he is boxed in by heavy fog. He manages to catch a few halibut on rod and line, and loses one on a hand line that he left fastened to the shore. He feels he must leave this place, but the weather does not permit an aerial evacuation. He is able to get a helicopter in, but must leave some of his gear behind. The Prince William sound is out of the reach of the fog at the moment, but Jeremy's time is running out. As he fishes from a boat, he hooks a big halibut, but he struggles to bring it in. After a huge fight that results in Jeremy stating that he can cancel his gym subscription, he brings in the enormous halibut.Category:River Monsters Category:River Monsters Wiki Category:Season 7 Category:Fish Category:Oceanic Category:Alaska Category:Northern Hemisphere Category:United States Category:Predator Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivore Category:Animals Category:Animal Category:Culprits Category:Bony fish Category:Dark Waters